


Blind Date

by claireandelide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Karasuno Second Years Mentioned, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Take-chan is the real MVP, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: Then, you saw your date, Ukai Keishin, and you wondered who was giving who the favor. He was cute (ok handsome was the better word). As he got closer, your smile grew.And you’re glad you took the chance.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dasfreefree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/gifts).



“God I hate smokers.” 

_Oops. That wasn’t supposed to be that audible._

But, you were frustrated by the constant smoke drifting over the couple in front of and into your face. Normally, you’d make a comment like that and roll your eyes but tonight was different.

Takeda-sensei begged you to take his friend out on a blind date, something about the friend being stressed out at work. So, you obliged; you knew how that felt. You owed Take-chan a favor and it seemed fair.

Then, you saw your date, Ukai Keishin, and you wondered who was giving _who_ the favor. He was cute (ok handsome was the better word). As he got closer, your smile grew.

And you’re glad you took the chance. He smelled like a pack of cigarettes but you knew beggers couldn’t chose and Take-chan wouldn’t steer you wrong. You met at a nice restaurant with a casual dress code. Ukai complimented your outfit and you felt your cheeks and chest warm like you were a school girl. The discussion at dinner flowed smoothly.

“I’m in the mood for ice cream if you’re interested.” Ukai scratched the back of his neck and you wondered if he was nervous.

“Ice cream sounds good,” you grinned. The flush on his face made your stomach flip.

_Relax! You’re a grown adult._

Together you had found a vendor selling ice cream cones and were walking around the park eating them. Later, you wondered if the oddly cool weather kept the ice cream from melting and as a result kept the two of you from rushing to finish _or_ if the two of you were stalling your “good nights”.

 _Take-chan, this night was amazing._  

Until, you blurted out your mini tirade. You didn’t dare look at Ukai.

Ukai took your elbow lightly before pointing with his head. “Let’s scoot over. Sorry, I should have asked. My mom hates when people do that.”

You nodded not trusting your tongue. You focused on your ice cream and prayed to the earth to swallow you whole.

“There go my kids.”

 _Kids? Plural?_ You frowned, in confusion. _Didn’t Take-chan say Ukai was a sensei. Maybe—_

“Crap. I can’t let them see me.” Ukai took your wrist and pulled you behind a statute in the park.

“Where are they?” You asked, looking around.

“Do you see the cart with the red umbrella at 1 o’clock?”

You turned. “Mhm.”

“There are five of them in the black jackets to the right of that vendor.”

“I see them.” Five teenaged boys. _They had to be his students._ “How do you know them?” 

“I’m their volleyball coach.”

You turned to ask him another question and you saw how proud he was of those boys. His face was practically glowing and his grin wide. You smiled.

“They must make you proud,” you said instead.

“Driving me half to death,” Ukai chucked, “but, yea.”

“It’s super obvious,” you teased.

He laughed and you knew you were a goner.

Ukai leaned in to tease you back and your breath caught.

“Coach?" 

He cursed and grabbed your hand. “We need to go.” The pride bloomed into panic and he tugged you to follow.

You nodded.

_As long as we don’t have to say good night, just yet._


End file.
